1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to amusement apparatuses, such as carrousels, ferris wheels, centrifugal tumblers, virtual reality arcade and motion picture devices, roller coasters, and flight training and simulation systems.
2. Background Art
A problem with many amusement devices is that they are static in that the rider achieves substantially the same ride each time. Certain rides permit some degree of passenger control, such as the ubiquitous Tilt-A-Whirl(copyright) found at many fairs and amusement parks.
The present invention permits the creation of rides, both new and retrofitted, in which the passenger may spin in a pod in a manner controlled by the passenger and independent of other passengers. This is achieved by motor control of a brake system by the passenger of a pod which rotates about an axle at substantially the center of gravity of the pod.
Examples of rides which provide some rotation capabilities, with or without passenger control, are U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,574, to Sassak (spherical body with no axle); U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,434, to Dupuis (spherical body spinning about a bottom connection); U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,943, to Achrekar (pods swinging about an end thereof); U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,470, to Duncan (spherical body rotating about trunnions, like a cannon); U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,450, to Pewitt (rotation not about an axle and apparently not about a point substantially at the center of gravity); U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,230, to Courtney (swingable seats about a point near the top of the seat); and U.S. Pat. No. 142,605, to Yates (rotation about pivots with no passenger control).
The present invention is of an amusement device comprising: a seat for at least one passenger; a frame for supporting the seat; an axle attached to a carriage, the frame attached to and fully rotatable about the axle; a track allowing the carriage to travel; carriage contacts for disposing the carriage on the track; the frame being fully rotatable about the axle and at substantially the center of gravity of the frame and the seat; and a control device for selectively allowing and preventing free rotation of the frame about the axle. In the preferred embodiment, the seat comprises a restraint for restraining the passenger through motions in all three planes. The seat may be for multiple passengers. The carriage contacts comprise at least one set of wheels and the track comprises a rail disposed between the wheels of the at least one set of wheels, with the wheels preferably being concave-shape and the rail tubular or box shaped. The control device preferably comprises a brake system for braking rotation of the seating means about the axle, with the brake system being activated by passenger activation of the control device, such as by a combination of a passenger pull lever, a disk brake, and calipers which engage with the disk brake when the passenger pulls on the lever. The brake system is preferably activated by a motor, which may be programmable.
The present invention is also of an amusement device comprising: a seat for at least one passenger; a frame for supporting the seating means; an axle about which the frame is freely rotatable, the axle being attached to a carriage; and a brake system connected to at least one of the frame and carriage; wherein the frame is fully rotatable about the axle and at substantially a center of gravity of the frame and the seat. In the preferred embodiment, a motor is employed which, when engaged by a passenger, is capable of pushing the frame around the axle forward and backward and of temporarily locking the frame to the axle and when released returns the frame and the seating means to a relative upright and neutral position. The device may be attachable by the axle to amusement rides such as carrousels, Ferris wheels, centrifuge devices, and sets of height and swivel adjustable legs. A computer electronically attached to the device preferably tracks the flight path and spins of the device and outputs the flight path and spins of the device. The computer can also generate and transmit virtual reality images to the passenger. Control means are preferably provided for controlling the brake system, most preferably by passenger activation of the control means, which may comprise a passenger pull lever, a disk brake, and calipers which engage with the disk brake when the passenger pulls on the lever.
An objective of the present invention is to create a new amusement device and flight/space training and simulation device. The device presents the rider with the opportunity to control his/her own ride, to the extent that the rider can choose whether to spin the device forward or backward or whether to spin at all. This device liberates the rider from simply being strapped into a seat, which locks the rider""s body into a single position relative to the carriage in which the rider sits. And, for the first time, riders who are seated in otherwise typical amusement rides, such as carrousels, Ferris wheels, zippers, centrifugal rides and the like, may spin at will, without the need for gravity assistance. This device also presents flight and space training and simulation devices the opportunity to create unusual attitude experiences for trainees.
The objective of the invention is attained in part by providing a modularized pod which is capable of containing one or more riders and which spins under power, and at the riders"" control, about a an axis which is horizontal, relative to the rider""s seated position. The modularized pod may be built to contain a single rider, or multiple riders, depending upon the owner""s desire.
The objective of the invention is further attained by creating a device which is capable of working in conjunction with many different devices, including, but not limited to roller coasters, carrousels, Ferris wheels, virtual reality units, centrifugal tumblers. The device may also be used in conjunction with flight and space training and simulation units. This versatile unit is therefore capable of being used for a variety of applications.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.